conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:United Earth Federation
Lol, you love the -al suffix dontcha? I do believe the correct term is federal, not federational. Could just be me, though. Woogers - talk ( ) 20:24, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :Haha I know it is wrong :P , but it sounds better: "Federational Dollar", "Federational Citizen" -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 11:45, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Woulden't it be cool if all the users joined the Earth Government, and we debated over laws and acts. A represenative from Earth, Mars, and all the other Colonies. -Sunkist- 19:20, October 11, 2011 (UTC) :That would be the Imperial Senate :P And it will be awesome! xD -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 20:45, October 11, 2011 (UTC) This looks interesting, politics has always been the most interesting thing to me. So if this picks up, sign me on! Kunarian 22:46, October 12, 2011 (UTC) :Well, my brain is currently drained, I have no idea where to go with the UEF further. I've incorporated a lot of popular culture here: Star Wars, Star Trek, Starship Troopers, Halo etc. but I need to get it whole now. I want it to be kinda satirical in the end when people read it, like Starship Troopers was, but not as much. Gimme ideas for laws you guys want to propose. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 22:55, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Maybe have a Martian Nationalist Party, cause some tensions inside the empire, having Mars being colonized with extremely conservative Pentecostal and Mormon factions and Martian nationalism is dominate on Mars and basically controls Mar's autonomous government. They have some pretty crazy ideas, such as believing that Jesus and Smith were both Martian. The religion has formed its own independent church due to its idea, sound like a cool idea? -Sunkist- 02:18, October 13, 2011 (UTC) :It's a good idea, but it will have to happen on another planet in another system. Mars, being in the Sol System, is almost equivalent to how Earth is today, a few billion residents and large cities (it's still a desert planet). Also, take into account that the Federation is actually a confederation, meaning, each planet governs themselves (to an extent, less powers than a sovereign nation, more powers than a US state). -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 13:05, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Oooohohooh laws? I think you know exactly what I want to know, but if you're derp I'm going to ask anyways. What are the rights if the LGBT Citizens? And is there a Gay Haven planet like Oak Lawn, Montrose, SoHo, The Castro, &c.? (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (South America - Wringo - Oil City - Sola) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 01:44, October 14, 2011 (UTC) It's utopia in the UEF. Since it's thousands of years in the future, there is no more discrimination based on Earthen race etc, however, there's large discrimination against aliens. On-Earth, and in Earthen communities, the population is very liberal, but when it comes to warfare and foreign policy, they just want to expand and kill anything in their way. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 12:55, October 14, 2011 (UTC) I'd be happy to create the facists of the world! :D I play nationalists and facists well! Whether they are aliens or human. I personally think we should form our own parties and compete for control of voters to be able to enact our policies. Also discrimination due to race and others would still exist, I don't think we will ever get rid of that, however yes humans would definately unite (xenophobicly) against aliens and would be very aggressively imperialistic. I mean we can't help it, we are only human after all. plus Humans wouldn't be all liberal, I mean the three major ideologies would still exist: Conservative, Socialist, Liberal. In fact in the future you describe there would be a larger political devide than ever before. Kunarian 17:02, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Yes but take indoctrination into account. They are taught: Aliens BAD, humans GOOD. Peace with aliens BAD, happy humans GOOD. You guys are free to create political parties, however I don't really know if it can work here. I mean, the Chancellor is the Chancellor. The Imperial Senate thinks they have power, but whatever they do which gets in the way of the executive branch's plan just gets shoved off, and they can't really do anything about it. Elections will be fixed, obviously. It's all about a small elite which will seemingly always have control of the government. About race discrimination, my personal opinion is that THAT far into the future, there will be no regard for race: so, you're black, cool, I'm white. So what? People won't even take that into account anymore. With 200 billion citizens, a few billion will obviously be LGBT, thus people just won't care anymore. The work "gay" would have been lost in the ages. It will simple be: I like girls, he likes guys, so what? Religion will still be there, but a lot smaller than it is today (actually larger, because of more people, but in comparison with today's population). I recommend watching Starship Troopers - that's the idea I have for the UEF, however, I am obviously still incorporating other things. For now, I advise you guys to either be politicians, or members of government. If you want, you can create a party, but don't expect it to have any real effect on the way things are going. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 18:47, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Taken into account, don't mind if I make a human planet now within the Earthern Empire, which was one of the larger colonies that was supposibly abandoned however simply lost contact during the Dark Times. It was re intergrated into the Empire but major scientists had gained huge influence and so considering the confederacy, its a slight thorn in the Chancellors side as it sometimes does its own thing. Its basically a technocracy, ruled by an oligarch of scientists, which has major support of the people. If you want me to tweak things so it will fit in better, tell me. Kunarian 19:05, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Well, remember that the Earth Empire doesn't exist anymore, it was the preceding thing to the Federation. But your idea sounds good, however you'll have to keep it on the planet then. Also, it needs to be a bit far off from Earth, as one close wouldn't have been abandoned. So I recommend an outer colony, close to where the war is being done. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 20:47, October 14, 2011 (UTC) The word Gay, Queer, &c. will never go away. It's a pride thing. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (South America - Wringo - Oil City - Sola) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 21:21, October 14, 2011 (UTC) :"Never" is a long time when talking about 1000+ years. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 21:43, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Well I don't expect LGBT people to just disappear, do you? (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (South America - Wringo - Oil City - Sola) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 21:48, October 14, 2011 (UTC) What super warmonkey means i think is that they will become so equal to straights and other kinds, that they are no longer an important demiographic that needs to be spoken about to everyone so that they don't preconcieve things, they are just like everyone else in the UEF's time, no more no less only judged by what they bring to the table for the federation. Kunarian 22:02, October 14, 2011 (UTC) :Exactly. Like people who eat scrambled eggs and those who eat sunny-side up eggs don't judge each other, and SCRAMBLED EGGS EATS RIGHTS. It's the same in the UEF, if you're homosexual, you're homosexual. Simple. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 22:08, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Language & Race Whats the offical language? Is most the earth inter-racial? -Sunkist- 22:42, October 14, 2011 (UTC) English is the "official" and basically now the only language of the human race (if you look at the current rate of English(ization), then imagine in more than 1000 years). Like with LGBT, "interracial" also follows the scrambled eggs argument above, however, for all intents and purposes, race is still primarily attracted to race. Marriage to certain alien species is taboo. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 22:51, October 14, 2011 (UTC) I think that discrimination may be based at most on what planet you come from or what you are, for instance: The people of planet A might be a very militaristic planet and another may be a very Artistic planet and therefore will conflict with each other. And for instance Tallumites use a lot of mechanised body parts, and so look down on normal humans (ones without modified limbs or organs). I mean thats as far as it goes. Kunarian 12:48, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Is Federation City in Phoenix by any chance? (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (South America - Wringo - Oil City - Sola) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 01:58, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Federation City is an ecumenopolis. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 12:28, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Wat. You make Green Party colon open parenthesis. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (South America - Wringo - Oil City - Sola) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 21:27, October 17, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean? The environment is fine to an extent. There are a lot of parks and still a lot of trees, however, they are all built over levels of city. Over the years, green house gases have also been eliminated. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 22:28, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Lol, Have you seen Tallum, environment is non-existent XD 21:38, October 21, 2011 (UTC)